Valentine’s Day Anniversaries
by Passionate Heart
Summary: An idea of the Valentine's Days Jackson had to endure before getting to a happy one. Rated M just to be safe...The genres consist of Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance. Jelissa pairing. Read and Review please. The history of Jackson's Valentine's Days. Love!


**Flight 29 Down One Shot:**

**Valentine's Day Anniversaries**

**A/N: So, this came into my mind and I haven't been able to really get it out. I hope you all enjoy it. It's kinda angsty and just the type of history I could see Jackson go through. **

Seeing Captain Russell go all crazy made me think of my drunken dad. Ever since that day at the Hotel Tango, I couldn't shake off the images of him yelling at us…and trying to threaten us just because Eric ruined the boat. Anytime Captain Russell yelled, I hated to look in his eyes, but at the same time, I couldn't look away. He was threatening my friends, and I needed to protect them. Every time he spoke, my heart began to race, and my blood ran cold…the worst part was when he threatened us. I could only imagine what he thought about doing to us. I was afraid for my friends…especially those with the plane. He could move in the forest faster than we could…but would he really hurt them?

Memories flooded through me of my parents…in the home before the orphanage and foster parents. My dad would go off on my mom and me for no reason. He would just yell at me and call me every name under the sun. I could feel it now, just as clear as if happened yesterday. My mom would try to stop him, but he would just go to her and beat her up. I could hear her screaming, asking for him to stop and just relax. He never listened and any time I tried to protect mom, she would get in the way so he wouldn't hit me. She never laid a hand on dad, and she would take the hit no matter how hard…just to protect me. I felt so helpless because I couldn't protect her. She wouldn't let dad hit me, but of course she had to go to work, so when she was gone, she couldn't protect me…and he took advantage of that.

You see, I had a younger brother by two years. When he was four years old, we were playing tag outside, but he ran past me and got into the street. Before I could get to him, a car hit him, and killed him instantly. My dad never forgave me for that day. He went into drugs and alcohol, trying to forget, he even quit his job. Nothing helped though. Instead, he got angry and yelled a lot. Anything I did was wrong and he'd cuss, yell and he'd hit me whenever he got the chance. He would go on blind rampants and I would get punched time and time again…there was nothing I could do and I felt so worthless; after a year though, and three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm all in that time, mom couldn't take it anymore. She bought a gun and on the same day, shot my dad three times in front of me. Thinking that wasn't enough, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him several more times making sure he'd never come back to hurt either of us.

She, of course, was convicted of premeditated murder and was sent to a life in prison, with no parole. It took the people a month to realize she was unstable and when she was medically checked up, the diagnosed her as mentally insane. She completely lost it, and shut down her mind. She couldn't remember me or anyone else and they said she had selective amnesia. She was crazy, so they sent her to an asylum for the rest of her sentence and I was sent to an orphanage. I wasn't allowed to see my mother, but on occasion I would sneak out of the orphanage and go to the asylum. The nurses there felt sorry for me and pitied me for having a crazy mother and no place to really call my home, so they would let me see her even if she never talked back to me. A few years of that, I was sent from foster home to foster home…pleasing no one and hating everyone more and more…I disassociated myself from everyone. Psychologist tried to help me, as well as school counselors, but I lied to all of them. No one needed to be in my business and know what I went through. My family abandoned me, and that was all I could think about every time an adult talked to me.

* * *

Every year, on February 14, I remembered the day my brother, Josiah, died. It was the anniversary of his death, but oddly enough, it was the anniversary of my father's death as well. Mom lost it that day as well…the day Josiah died, and the day my father was killed. Strange. Of course, today would be no different. It was another day at school, and I was just _waiting_ for something bad to happen…it always did. Come to think of it, the plane headed for Palou also crashed on February 14 just a year ago. Now that I'm a senior, I could just imagine what could happen…I shuddered at the thought.

I lost sense of time as I drove to school. There was so much on my mind I tried to straighten out; not a very good idea when driving. Last year was a mess; I was in jail for about four months while going to court for "stabbing my friend," after the gruesome trials and stupid lawyers, I was finally found innocent and they arrested the right kid at the orphanage. In order to stay up to date with school, and not get held back any further, I had to do all the homework, projects, quizzes, and tests on top of talking to lawyers, judges and going to court hearings every day. The projects were modified to something I could do while in the county jail and my friends helped me get the outside information I needed. Like everything else, school in jail was hard, but I got thought it and am now a senior alongside most of my best friends…Lex being the exception.

That snapped me back into reality. I quickly shook myself out of the daze as I pulled into the school parking lot in my personal designated space—senior privileges. I parked the car and jumped out with my keys and backpack in hand. Mel was already there, her silver Camero seemed to smile at my old beaten up red Toyota truck. I was in the process of saving up for a new paint job, and with my current residence in Taylor's house (her parents chose to be my foster parents after the trial…they didn't want Mel's parents to do that since Mel and I were dating.) and my current job working at a tattoo and body piercing studio, it shouldn't take that much longer. I was also a bagboy at one of the supermarkets; but where I got the most money was in tips for the jobs. It was only a matter of time before I had a new red coat on the truck…just a matter of time.

I ran into the building and slipped into class just before the bell rang. Trigonometry…_my favorite…ha_. Of course, I did enjoy it because Mel was there, and she helped me a lot. She also helped me in the second hour class…Advanced Physics. After those two classes, the others were a breeze: Nutrition, lunch, P.E/weights, and Music. My first three classes were shared with Melissa, Nathan, Daylee, Abby, Ian, and Jory. P.E. was shared with Taylor, Eric, and Daylee, and Music was with Taylor, Abby, Jory and Ian. Mel decided to take yearbook/publication class in place of Music and art was during P.E. I was happy for her because she liked the classes she was taking. For me, Music class brought the most surprises. Taylor actually had a really beautiful voice…one that could be used for Broadway or Opera if she chose and trained more. Ian was really good with the drums and could keep us all in beat; I never heard the guy mess up. Jory could play the keyboard really well and put together great mixes for us to sing and play to.

Nothing was compared to what Abby brought to the table. She had the voice of an angel. Abby also wrote a lot of the songs we performed. Most were based on friendships, attitudes and hardships faced by everyday people…she brought back what she learned from the rough half of the island and put it to words that wouldn't make sense if it were written by anyone else. She has a talent that touches so many people; the lyrics, music, and emotion all wrapped into each song made them all unique…meaningful enough to bring tears to everyone's eyes during a school concert. We _never_ went through a concert without every parent, teacher, classmate, and child crying at one point or another. It was just an amazing experience to be a part of, and even though Mel wasn't in the class, she came to every concert and would even write about the Music class in the school newsletters.

Things seemed to all fall in place, but today was February 14—the dreaded day…the day I hated to think about…what was going to happen now? I only hopped I could handle it. As I sat in my seat though, all my worry fled away when I saw Mel smiling at me. "Happy Valentine's Day," she mouthed as the teacher began collecting the homework and telling us what we were going to cover today.

* * *

When lunch finally came around, Mel came up to me, hugging me tightly, "Hey there. Why were you almost late? Taylor said she was gone before you even came up from the basement."

"Uh, I didn't feel like coming to school I guess," I lied calmly. No one knew of my past, and I wanted to keep it that way. After all, I was more worried about what today would be like.

"Oh, well why wouldn't you want to come to school on such a sweet and loving day?"

"Tired. I took a longer shift last night and didn't get home until about 3:30 in the morning."

"Oh, that must've been awful."

"I got paid overtime, so I don't mind at all."

"Ew, get a room!" Taylor teased as she came up to us and set her food on the table: a Caesar salad…typical. Of course, there were slices of fried chicken strips as well as bacon bits sprinkled all over it. None of us ever just ate vegetables…and we hardly ever ate seafood...it was our own way of rebelling and coping with what happened on the island. Even Abby gave up being a Vegan. In just a matter of minutes, the table was full with Gang 29, each sitting in their regular spot. Eric by Taylor, Nathan by Daylee, Melissa by me, and Jory, Abby and Ian all grouped together. There was another seat by me, a seat for Lex when he came in half an hour later. It was awesome that he skipped a few classes because now he was in eighth grade and he could sit with us at lunch. Daylee didn't come to the table empty handed; she had the Valentine's gifts and spread them all around. A rose to Mel from me with a red teddy bear holding a small balloon and chocolates, I got a bear with chocolates from Mel, and Taylor got a rose from Eric. Daylee kept handing the gifts when I felt the vibrating of my phone. No one other than the people at this table called me, so I had half a mind to ignore the call. Something tugged at my chest and I just couldn't shake it off. I pushed away from the table and pulled up the phone: it was the asylum. I gulped hard before answering, "Hello?"

"Cody, there is an emergency. Your mother went into another mental breakdown, but this is unlike any other. She's really losing it. She keeps calling your name though. I think you should come over here, quickly." In the background I heard the familiar screams that haunted me in my dreams. Flashes of blood and her crazed eyes at the sight of my murdered father almost brought me to my breaking point. I knew this would happen though; I shouldn't have even come to school.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to get excused from school." I hung up my phone and turned to look at everyone. They were all laughing and on the chair beside mine was the box that had Lex's gifts. I walked back to the table and grabbed my backpack. Opening it, I pulled out a small box that held Lex's present from me. It was a new iPod Touch and a few new science CDs that would keep his interest. I also pulled out a bag for Mel, which was a scrapbook of sorts of our dates together…along with lyrics I wrote for her. "Hey, something came up, so I've gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow." I turned before anyone could ask any questions. They knew better than to do that anyway.

* * *

At the asylum, I rushed in to see my mom. One of the nurses brought me to her room where her arms and legs were strapped down to protect her from further injuring herself. She had cuts on her face and along her arms from her scratching herself. Right now, she was screaming and trying to escape the straps…taking in the sight was like being stuck in a nightmare…unable to wake up or change the dream in anyway. I almost lost it when I saw her eyes full of fear as the tears stained her porcelain face and her hair looking uncombed in weeks. The only thing that kept me there was the fact that she _needed_ me; I had to be strong for my mother. Taking a moment to control myself, I took her hand in one of mine and started to hum a song to calm her. With my other hand, I pushed back her brown hair off her face so she could see me. Her body was tense for some time, but she slowly began to relax into the pillow…just listening to my humming, which I did until she looked like she was asleep. One hand was still running through her hair, taking out the tangles while I used my other hand to untie her. I hated to see her that way, and I wasn't about to have her looking like an animal all tied up.

With my mom relaxed and asleep, a nurse came to her side and injected her with some sort of relaxant. I hated to see her like this, but this is how I grew up seeing my mom. Shoe would be a stranger any other way.

"Cody, are you dead? Have you come to take me? I heard about the crash. Is my baby ok?" This was a side effect…a moment of clarity. I always took these few opportunities to let her know how I really felt.

"Mom, it's me. I'm ok. I survived the crash. I graduate this year….and I made a lot of friends." She was slipping away fast…faster than normal. "I love you, mom. I always have and I always will." Tears escaped my eyes as I leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, eyes, nose, and forehead. I kept mumbling the same four words that tortured me: "I love you, mommy. I love you, mommy. I love you, mommy." My childhood fears crept back in my heart and mind making it almost impossible to talk. The lump in my throat grew faster than ever before, threatening to suffocate me if I continued, but I did nonetheless, "I love you, mommy. I love you, mommy."

Her eyes began to darken, but as I began to pull away, she took hold of my hair, "I love you too, my Cody Jackson." Then she was gone. I pulled her hands from my hair, and she looked at me slightly confused. In an instant, she threw her hands to my shoulders and shook me violently, "What have you done? Where's my son? My Cody? Did you kill him?"

All I could do was shake my head as I began to hum the song again before singing the words. It was the lyrics to her favorite song, "_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary…When troubles come and my heart burdened be…Then, I am still and wait here in the silence…Until you come and sit awhile with me…You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains…You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas…I am strong, when I am on your shoulders…You raise me up... To more than I can be…_"

* * *

After pulling into the driveway of my sanctuary, I slipped into the basement…into my little haven. I couldn't go back to school like this. I was an emotional wreck…and I didn't feel like explaining my exit. I sat on the couch and scratched my head as I let it hang down. I tried to calm down and just forget what I just saw. It was hard though…I hated to see my mom so vulnerable…but I always saw her that way…except that night she killed dad. I began humming…first the song I sang for mom, then random notes, but that only made me all the more anxious. I felt trails being made on my face by the tears that once again escaped my eyes. Some tears made their way to my nose, and others just fell to my shaking lips. I focused on the saltiness on my lips to stay in the present…without drifting to the past again. I would have gladly disappeared from the world were I not disturbed by a creaking in my bedroom.

Before I could wipe the tears from my face and get up, I saw Mel…standing by the door…looking like my sweet yet simple guardian angel. "I- - I was worried about you, so I followed you to the hospital. You seemed so rattled by the call, and then you looked helpless and scared before you left. We were all worried about you…I was worried about you, Jackson." Her gaze in my eyes dropped quickly to the floor as if she was expecting me to yell at her. However, she continued her explanation, "After I saw where you went…and why, I figured you'd head home. I wanted to be here…to help you…if you wanted to talk."

"Thanks Mel, but there's nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say about the incident."

"I don't believe that. You are just trying to be strong. Why can't you just realize you don't _have_ to be strong all the time. There are people who love you, care for you, and want to help you? Why won't you let us in?"

"Mel, I…if I let go now…and drop my control…if I let you in…if I open up to you…to _anyone_…I'll never be able to recover. I won't be able to grab hold of my control. I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can, Jackson…and I'll show you how." She approached me slowly, each step feeling like an eternity…but finally she was near me. She stood in the gap between my legs and let her fingers slide over my shoulder. The coolness of her hands sent shivers down my spine as I slowly…ever so slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. My forehead rested on her stomach for a moment as new tears began to be shed. Starting with the tears, I was losing control. My grasp on such dark secrets of my past was beginning to falter, and before I could stop, my stuttering seven year old self came back telling the story of my painful past.

* * *

A few hours later and my whole life spread out for Mel, I felt just a tiny bit better. There was much relief from telling her but there was something more. I gave her my story, but I wanted her to know the me of the present. I didn't want her to pity me…I _was_ strong…I just needed her at the moment. There was another pain in my stomach…something I didn't expect…but I should've known if I let go even a little bit this would have happened.

Without a second though, I pulled Melissa onto my lap and pulled her lips to mine. With more intensity and more emotion than ever, I shared my soul with her in yet another way. As the kiss grew more intently, I kept my grip tight on hips as I pushed her shirt up so I could feel the heat escape her skin. It took control to not continue, but in another second, I threw all control out the window. I continued to push her shirt up as I felt every curve from her waist up to her breasts. Immediately, I sighed deeply and moved my hands over her back as she gripped my hair into her hands. She was straddling my legs as she was seated comfortably on my lap, but I needed her closer…

Once again, without a second thought, I flipped her carefully onto the couch; it was my turn to straddle her. We both tried desperately to catch our breath as I slowly removed her shirt. A peach bra with polka dots of every size and color greeted me against her warm skin tone. I inhaled the smell of powdery white baby's breath that was her soft perfume. She smiled and removed my shirt, exposing the scars of my childhood. The heat that passed from her fingers to my chest as she outlined each scar brought a flame a new fire of passion. I let my lips crash on her neck as I spread kisses and whispered her name.

"Happy Valentine's my love," she whispered in between her breaths. After giving her a quick hickey on her neck, I moved back up to her lips, kissing her all the more passionately. Her hands wrapped around my waist as I ran my fingers through her long black hair. Slowly, one of my hands found its way to her back and pulled her closer to my body. I breathed in her scent once more as I enjoyed the blushed pink on her skin. I moved my lips back over hers letting my tongue once more explore her sweet lips and tongue.

We were both so focused on each other and the moment, that we jumped in surprise when we heard a quick snicker and then a "Happy Valentine's Day." I looked down at Melissa, and how we were positioned when I realized one hand was rubbing her chest over the fabric of her bra. I then turned to the person who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and blushed as I cleared my throat a little embarrassed about it all. I let my hand slide off of Mel and she moved up to a reclining position.

"I said, Happy Valentine's Day," Taylor cheered as she held up a cup with punch in it and a small box of chocolates that I supposed where to be for me.

Once again, I blushed at the thought of how Taylor found Melissa and me. This must have been an image for her to see. "Uh, yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Taylor."

* * *

_Everything you are…Everything you'll be…Touches the current of love…So deep in me…Every sigh in the night…Every tear that you cry…Seduces me_

And all that I am…And all that I'll be…Means nothing at all…If you can't be with me…Your most innocent kiss…Or your sweetest caress…Seduces me

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot of Flight 29 Down! Looks like Jackson finally got a happy Valentine's day!!! Whoop, whoop!!! My first Flight 29 Down fic! I hope all enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
